LUNA DE SANGRE
by Tavata
Summary: <html><head></head>Lo más sensato es no salir por las noches mientras la Luna se tiña de rojo; porque la maldición será peor que cuando solo es Luna llena...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de empezar…**_

La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por un grito desesperado, el grito desgarrador de una joven mujer hizo que todos los pájaros se levantaran en loco vuelo pese a la hora que era, a la distancia una manada de lobos contestó con un fúnebre aullido.

Correr y escapar era lo único que pensaba la pobre doncella que huía por el nevado bosque sin importarle lo congelados que tenía los pies, lo roto de su vestido, huir era en lo único que pensaba, no importaba la sangre que corría por su mejilla producto de los arañazos que cruelmente le habían causado las ramas de los arboles cual largos y afilados dedos de manos cadavéricas.

Parecía que podría escapar, parecía que estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando para su terror tropezó con un hoyo escondido entre la nieve, alguna madriguera que no había tenido oportunidad de ver y para su infortunio le había roto el tobillo, el dolor fue insoportable y las lágrimas corrían por sus ensangrentadas mejillas, no, no había forma de que escapara… tan cerca y tan lejos…

No había tenido oportunidad de cruzar el río, no había tenido oportunidad de pedir ayuda, sabía que el final había llegado y el mensajero de la muerte estaba de pie detrás de ella, había escuchado el ruido que intencionalmente había hecho al romper una pequeña rama justo a su derecha.

La pobre mujer apenas había tenido tiempo de girar su aterrado rostro para ver a su ángel ejecutor cuando éste se abalanzó contra ella… El grito de la mujer se entrelazó en una melodía macabra con el aullido de los lobos en la lejanía, ¿testigos? Solamente el bosque y en lo alto del firmamento la luna teñida de sangre…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Había una vez…**_

Las viejas leyendas siempre encierran algo de verdad, los cuentos que las abuelas nos contaban para dormir o para asustarnos si nos portábamos mal tenían encerrados en lo más profundo de ellos la verdad que se oculta de la luz, la verdad que corre salvaje por las noches…

Gwen Conliffe lo sabía, lo había vivido en carne propia, no solo había perdido a Ben Talbot por culpa de una de esas criaturas que viven en los cuentos y en las pesadillas sino que también casi pierde a Lawrence Talbot…

El heredero de Talbot Hall había descubierto que su familia tenía un terrible secreto, su padre Sir John tenía en sus manos la sangre de su madre y la de su hermano Ben… Su padre era un condenado por la luna, era un hombre lobo.

Al enfrentarle Lawrence también había sido maldecido por la bestia, parecía que su fin había llegado si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Gwen, cierto que ella era la prometida de su hermano, pero al tratarla no había podido evitar caer profundamente enamorado de la noble dama inglesa. Si no hubiera sido por ella la chusma del pueblo o el mismo inspector Aberline lo hubieran asesinado…

La señorita Conliffe le había disparado, el mismo Lawrence sintió que había muerto, que se había liberado de la maldición pero… el amor de Gwen no le había permitido finalmente hacer lo que Máleva le había ordenado, no, no se había atrevido a utilizar las balas de plata para matar al hombre lobo, solamente utilizó una bala con la punta de plata, lo que provocó que la transformación terminara y todos dieran por muerto a Lawrence.

Después de que la muchedumbre se alejó el único que se quedó fue Aberline quien entendió el plan de la señorita Conliffe pero, pese a haberlo perseguido hasta ese punto no acabo con Lawrence, tal vez porque ahora él también estaba maldito…

Al contrario, ayudo a la joven inglesa a llevar a Lawrence a la cripta de la familia ya que la mansión se había quemado. Por poco la bala hubiera matado realmente a Lawrence por lo cerca que estuvo de tocar su corazón, pero afortunadamente el descanso haría que se recuperara.

¿Quedarse en Talbot Hall? No, no lo pensaron, se alejaron de ahí de regreso a Londres, a la tienda de antigüedades de Gwen, ya después pensarían que hacer ¿Y Aberline? Desapareció una noche iniciando el invierno…

…

Los periódicos de todo el Imperio no dejaron pasar la nota, lo anunciaban como "La bestia del bosque" como "El destripador del campo" por lo brutal de sus ataques.

Las víctimas siempre eran mujeres jóvenes de los pueblos del norte, los aldeanos tenían miedo de salir sobretodo en las noches de luna llena… y más aun ahora que la luna se teñía de rojo como sangre. El terror se sentía en el aire.

Lawrence dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Desde que leyera la primera nota al respecto comenzó a sospechar que se tratara de un hombre lobo, tal vez algún joven recién transformado que no supiera controlarse, él mismo a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aun tenía miedo de alguna noche en que la luna se mostrara como señora del firmamento él perdiera el control y atacara a Gwen.

Esa era su única pesadilla, el no tener a Gwen a su lado…

El heredero Talbot se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana, su joven esposa trabajaba en el jardín de la casa entre las viejas estatuas de mármol que adornaban el lugar y que eran demasiado grandes para estar dentro de la tienda de antigüedades.

Lawrence apoyo su frente contra el frío cristal, preferiría la muerte antes de dañar a Gwen… pero, no tenía el valor de abandonarla, sabía que ella correría inmediatamente detrás de él.

La señorita Conliffe ahora señora Talbot levantó la vista del cuidado de sus flores para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Lawrence en el piso de arriba de su casa. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sabía que esa mirada solo la mostraba cuando pensaba en la maldición, ella sabía el peligro pero también sabía que Lawrence nunca la dañaría.

Había sido suficiente, Gwen se levantó sacudiendo su vestido, era momento de entrar a casa.

…

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Gwen.

Lawrence fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo pensar en alguna mentira, además siempre era descubierto por Gwen.

En los ataques en el norte- confesó Lawrence- ¿y si es una bestia?

Gwen se acercó al sillón que ocupaba Lawrence para besarlo en la mejilla.

Es en el norte, no vendrá hasta aquí- trató de tranquilizarlo.

Talbot no se veía muy convencido.

¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Y si yo…?- no pudo terminar la frase.

Gwen se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente por el cuello.

Shhh, shhhh, tranquilo, no eres tú, nunca serás tú…- musitó antes de que sus labios se tocaran suavemente.

Antes de que Lawrence pudiera contestar alguien llamó con insistencia a la puerta.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- se preguntó Talbot.

…

¿Sí?- Lawrence se adelantó a la puerta.

¿El señor Talbot?- preguntó un oficial.

Soy yo- contestó algo tenso el señor de la casa.

Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que un policía le buscaba ¿qué quería de él?

El inspector Francis Aberline me solicitó le buscará- informó el policía- acompáñeme, ha pedido verle.

¿Aberline?- se sorprendió Lawrence.

Desde la noche en que se enfrentaron a sir John, Aberline había desaparecido de su vida.

Sí señor, si me permite es urgente- dijo en un tono muy serio el oficial.

¿Y dónde está?- Lawrence seguía dudando si ir o no ir.

En el hospital… - contestó el oficial sorprendiendo aun más a Lawrence- señor, no hay tiempo que perder… podría ser muy tarde…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**El lobo herido**_

El carruaje de la policía se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal del hospital. Era un imponente edificio flanqueado por rejas oxidadas, la pintura blanca de sus paredes ponían extrañamente nervioso a Lawrence.

El heredero Talbot caminó detrás del oficial del policía hasta el recibidor seguido por la señora Talbot, Gwen se sujeto al fuerte brazo de Lawrence para inspirarle confianza.

¿En qué se habría metido Aberline para terminar en el hospital?

Una enfermera los llevó hasta el cuarto piso, la cama del inspector estaba ubicada en la esquina izquierda de esa habitación justo a la orilla que daba a la ventana.

Por Dios… Aberline- musitó Lawrence llegar al lado de la cama.

El inspector Francis Aberline se encontraba recostado entre las sábanas de la cama del hospital, lucía agotado y mucho más delgado de lo que Lawrence o Gwen lo recordaban. Unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus cansados ojos, su respiración era lenta y pesada, como si le costara trabajo respirar.

En un débil movimiento el inspector se destapo hasta la altura del pecho dejando ver unos vendajes recién cambiados ya con una ligera mancha de carmín que iba en aumento.

¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Lawrence viendo la sangre.

Lo encontraron herido- ahora fue el policía quien hablo- en la estación de trenes, no sabemos de dónde venía, deliraba cuando llegué para traerlo al hospital. Creemos que alguien intento robarle y él al resistirse resulto gravemente herido.

El oficial hizo una pausa, el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba el cansado respirar de Aberline.

En su delirio- continuó el oficial- solamente pedía, mejor dicho, ordenaba que quería ver a Lawrence Talbot, por eso le busqué, señor.

¿Y cómo se encuentra?- intervino la señora Talbot.

Perdió mucha sangre- la enfermera volvió a cobijar al inspector- pero logramos detener la hemorragia, ahora lo tenemos sedado para que descanse y su cuerpo pueda recuperarse.

…

El oficial se retiró después de que Lawrence firmara algunos papeles para el hospital, ya que Aberline estaba solo y no tenía a nadie al menos en Londres, El señor y la señora Talbot firmaron como responsables para estar a su cuidado durante su convalecencia además Lawrence deseaba saber por qué Aberline estaba en este estado.

La tarde avanzó y dio paso a la noche sin que el inspector reaccionara, en ocasiones se movía un poco entre las sábanas, pero la dosis para sedarlo había sido tan fuerte que dudaban despertará hasta la mañana siguiente.

Gwen se quedó dormida en el sillón pegado a un viejo armario mientras Lawrence comenzaba a cabecear por el sueño en una desvencijada silla entre la ventana y la cama de Aberline.

¿Por qué preocuparse por él? ¿Acaso no había intentado matarlo cuando supo que era un hombre lobo? No, no podía, las palabras de Máleva vinieron a su mente "Es pecado matar a un hombre…" Aberline era un hombre, ¿bueno, malo? ¡Quién podía saberlo! Además, finalmente él también tenía ahora la maldición de la bestia, y eso aunque Lawrence no quisiera verlo de esa forma, era en parte su propia responsabilidad…

…

La enfermera había venido a revisar al inspector en la ronda nocturna, de eso ya pasarían unas dos o tres horas, Gwen seguía completamente dormida.

Pobre Gwen, últimamente se veía cansada aunque seguía siendo una mujer imparable, la mujer que más amaba Lawrence…

De pronto, un débil gemido lo hizo despertar. El inspector de Scotland Yard se removía un poco más en la cama.

¿Aberline?- llamó débilmente Lawrence.

Francis Aberline abrió muy lentamente los ojos, en verdad se veía agotado cuando su mirada azul se poso en el rostro de Lawrence al principio sin reconocerlo por el efecto del sedante, después parecía recordar de quien se trataba.

Sed…- musitó con voz apagada.

Lawrence caminó a una mesilla de noche donde llenó un vaso de agua. Regresó a la derecha de la cama y ayudó a Aberline a levantar un poco su cabeza para que pudiera beber, el líquido escapó un poco entre sus labios mientras él bebía con avidez, el agua chorreo hasta los vendajes empapados un poco más con la sangre del inspector.

Tranquilo, no queremos que se ahogue- ironizó Lawrence cuando retiró el vaso vacío- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El inspector dejó caer su mareada cabeza sobre la almohada sin decir nada más, solamente mantuvo la vista fija en el techo.

Lawrence entendió que no hablaría más, tal vez estaba tan drogado por el medicamente que ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Después de unos minutos sin tener contestación regresó a su silla para seguir velando por el inspector.

…

-Talbot…

Lawrence despertó de golpe, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Ah, cierto, estaba en el hospital con Aberline y Gwen. Su esposa seguía dormida en el sillón, entonces había sido Aberline quién le había hablado.

El inspector seguía en la misma posición como había quedado después de beber el agua, aun seguía mirando el techo ¿acaso no había vuelto a dormir?

Talbot…- volvió a llamar en un susurro el inspector.

Aquí estoy ¿necesita algo? ¿se siente mal?- preguntó Lawrence acercándose un poco más a la cama para escucharlo.

Aberline hizo una mueca de dolor antes de volver a llamar a Lawrence, éste se acercó aun más a la cama hasta acercar su oreja al rostro de Aberline para escucharlo. La voz del inspector sonaba tan apagada que era difícil entenderle.

Hay… más…- susurró Aberline.

Lawrence lo entendió al momento, Francis Aberline se refería a más hombres lobo ¿tendría relación con las notas en los periódicos?

¿Cómo nosotros?- preguntó Lawrence para corroborar.

Sí- musitó Aberline respirando cansadamente.

El hijo de sir John sabía que debía dejar descansar a Aberline, pero ahora que estaba despierto no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de continuar preguntando.

Tranquilo- comentó Lawrence solo ver que Aberline se agitaba un poco, al parecer él también quería explicar algo- solo contesté sí o no ¿Entendió?

-Sí…

-¿Ellos le hicieron esto?

-Sí…

-¿Son muchos?

-No…

-¿Son más fuertes que usted o yo?

-Sí…

-¿Están cerca?

Esa era la pregunta que más temía Lawrence.

-Sí…

¿Sí? Sí estaban cerca, ¿qué tan cerca? No, no era bueno alterar a Aberline, no mientras estaba así de débil. Además, el inspector una vez más había cerrado los ojos quedando inconsciente.

Esa sería una noche muy larga…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
